


The Third Type

by somedingus



Category: DCU
Genre: Lots of things are just not really stated, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whether or not they're heroes is up to you, age is up to you, could be an established relationship, could be friends with benefits, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedingus/pseuds/somedingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick only has three ways of having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Type

Dick only had three ways of having sex.

The first way was what he liked to call the 50's housewife, or the 'ideal' housewife, to Roy. Easing his parter into sex with shoulder rubs or pulling him into a kiss by the tie or collar. On his knees, worshipping the cock in front of him with his hands or mouth while lustfully looking at his lover with big blue eyes. Wearing trashy lingerie or heels. Taking care of Roy's needs first. Sometimes he only had to do that; take care of Roy's needs, left to jerk himself off (if allowed to do so). But other times he got to show just how well trained he was, how he can be teased for _hours_ or tied up or gagged or all three. He could be a good boy and take it. He could be owned.

The second way was Roy's favorite; it was the hot, sweaty kind of sex. The kind you watch then erase your internet search history. Pushing Dick against the wall and grinding, making their way to the bedroom after a while and leaving a trail of clothing behind. Biting each other's necks and leaving a path of hickeys all the way down to their thighs. Pinching and slapping and pulling on hair, whispering dirty names between pants as asses get groped (slut, whore, good/bad boy, and bitch for Dick, pervert, asshole, fag, and daddy for Roy).

Who's in control was always up to Dick. (Of course, he was always on the receiving end when it came down to a cock getting shoved up an ass; Dick couldn't stand the texture of anuses around his penis.) Roy _let_ Dick pin him down and ride him, sometimes for hours, or Roy dominated Dick, seeing how long the younger could go without coming.

The third way was just the two boys masturbating in the same room. Dick sitting across from Roy on the bed, whispering fantasies under their breath as they stroked their own or each other's cocks. Sometimes they wanted to test their limits (competitive natures are still present in the bedroom, after all). Betting who could fit the biggest toy in their ass, who would come first with a vibrator taped to their cocks, who could take more spankings with a belt. They had ridiculous bets, too. The dumbest way to use vibrators: seeing how many you can fit in your mouth (Roy - 3, Dick - 5). They tested the limits of the neighbors; who would complain to them directly and who would go straight to the superintendent.

This third way was Dick's favorite. It was just the two of them...existing together. It was the most personal; he wasn't playing a part like in the first, and it didn't seem like a pay-per-view adult movie. He felt almost relaxed during these sessions, not hiding himself in some role (although he did like _not_ being Dick Grayson sometimes) for hours on end.

It was _almost_ like he felt completely comfortable in the third way.

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this out in about an hour. I didn't want my first porny thing to be super long and I've been reading some really short drabbles that are just really hot so I kinda wanted to do that. Hope it worked.


End file.
